They fell through the screen
by thealmightygilf
Summary: AU: Becca was sat at home on a rainy Saturday night, when she decides to watch YGO via her wii. When lightening strikes the power lines she is left with some familiar faces in her living room. One shot, wrote it coz i was bored
1. Chapter 1

Weekends were boring, not what you'd expect to hear from a teenager. But for Becca, who had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes hidden behind black and white glasses and was about 5ft 4 and was 14, it was. Don't get me wrong she wasn't bad at being a teenager, she has many arguments with parents. Plus she had to 'teenage moan' down. But something was strange about her, the fact that she was obsessed with childrens tv programmes. More speciffically Yu-Gi-Oh! She loved the plots, characters and everything else. Even the abridged series.

It was a saturday night, she sat in the front room and was bored, it was raining so she couldn't go anywhere, her computer had broke so she couldn't go on that. Her eyes flicked to her wii, 'Great,' she thought, 'I can go online on that.' She grabbed the tv remote and turned to the AV3 setting, where her wii was set up. She thought about playing an actual game when she brushed the thought away and clicked on the internet channel. The rain started getting heavier. She checked through the favourites and came to a website which let her watch old tv shows online. She smiled as she clicked onto it and it flicked to the last thing she watched, the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! After about 5 minutes the rain was really bad. She looked to the window and saw a flash followed by a thunder clap about 2 seconds apart. 'Only 2 miles away, great, just great.' There was another flash and a thunder clap this time 5 seconds apart. 'At least it's going away.' She directed her attention back the screen seeing Yugi still dueling Atem in the tomb. Lightning then hit the telegraph pole outside, sending the house into complete darkness. She sighed and went to make her way to the kitchen to get a torch, when she tripped over something.

"Watch where your going!" the thing said, in a familliar voice. She jumped up and looked over to where the sound came from.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Who are you?" she asked.

"Guys, how did we get here?" Another familliar voice said.

"I don't know, I thought we were in Egypt."

"I din't think we still are"

"We must be. It might have just gone dark."

"At 2:30pm. I don't think so Tristan."

"Well, where are we then?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we-" he was silenced by Becca whacking him on the head with her wii remote. He fell to the floor.

"Tristan?" another voice said.

"Tristan!" the one from before said.

"How did you get here?" Becca asked again.

"We don't know. Who are you?"

"I'm Becca who are you?"

"Well, I'm Yugi, this is Tea, Joey, and Tristan has gone somewhere. We don't know who else is here."

"That's impossible." Becca said sitting on the sofa. "You guys don't exist. I'm going insane."

"Well we must be real if we're here." Yugi said.

"But your not."

"Guys how did we get here?" another voice said waking.

"I don't know how you got in my house Marik."

"Who is that girl? and how does she know my name?

"I'm Becca and I know your name because you are from my favourite tv show Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"We're not from a tv show." he replied when the power came back on, revealing who was there. And sure enough in Becca's front room stood Yugi, Tea, Joey, Marik, with Ishizu waking and Tristan unconscious.

"This isn't happening. Oh it must be a dream." Becca said as she closed her eyes. "When I open my eyes, I'm going to be in my bed." She opened her eyes to find them still there staring at her, Ishizu getting up. She ran to the staircase to see a waking Bakura. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she said as he looked over to her.

"Who are you?" he asked. She ignored himand ran past to her room. Where she found both Kaiba's on the floor. She screamed, causing them both to wake. They looked confused. She ran downstairs and confronted the others. Who looked distressed as they tryed to wake Tristan she grabbed her phone and rang her friend.

"Koneko! Code red! My house! ASAP!" She hung up, and ran into the kitchen, checked for bodies, before she sat down infront of the washing machiene. About 30 minutes Koneko, a boy with long black and purple hair, brown eyes, about 4ft 7 and was 13, arrived at the door. He knocked on the door and was greeted with Marik.

"Who are you?" Marik asked.

"Very funny Becca. Dress up as Marik and try and trick me." Koneko said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You even got the voice right. But the wig is a bit off." he grabbed Marik's hair causing him to yell as he pulled it. This caused the others, who had met in the living room, to run and see what was happening. Becca heard the scream and walked to the door through the others, grabbed Koneko and pulled him to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouted.

"I don't know, some lightening hit the telegraph pole and then poof here they are."

"Well what have you done?"

"Nothing I freaked and sat in the kitchen after calling you. And why are you wet?"

"The rain stopped about half an hour ago."

"Great, so now what should we do?"

"I suggest we go and confront them."

"Already tried. They say they don't know how they got here."

"Well how far were you in the series."

"Final duel."

"So we've not got any evil to worry about."

"That's a good thing." The others started knocking on the kitchen door. They opened it and they dragged them to the sofa's.

"We want to know where we are." Kaiba said.

"You see Kaiba." Koneko started.

"How do you know my name?"

"Just let us explain and you'll know." Becca explained.

"Thanks, We're in Blackpool, England. Your not from our universe, your from a tv show." Koneko continued.

"A really good tv show." Becca pointed out.

"And you somehow ended up in Becca's front room."

"Any questions?" All of their hands shot up.

"Joey."

"How can you prove we are from another universe?" he asked. Some hands dropped. Becca ran upstairs and brought back a book and threw it at him. He looked at it and saw Yugi's face on the front.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Manga. Your manga." Becca replied. "Mokuba."

"How did we get here?"

"We don't know."

"Yugi." Koneko said.

"How do we get back?"

"We're not sure."

"Where do we sleep." Kaiba asked.

"Erm," Becca said turning to Koneko, "they can't stay here."

"Can't go to mine, they'll have to stay here."

"Take em outside." Koneko lead them outside. Becca grabbed some money and a coat.

"We have to take you to a hotel. Oh and here." she chucked a hat to Yugi.

"What's this for?"

"Don't want people recognising you, do you?" he shook his head, "Didn't think so."

"Shouldn't we have some covering?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh yeah." Becca said running back inside. She retuned with a coat and threw it to Marik. "Put it on you'll get cold."

"I meant if we're recognised." Kaiba said.

"You should be fine, it was just Yugi's hair is a dead give away."

Koneko pointed to Ishizu. Becca sighed and pulled her inside. They returned about 5 minutes later with Ishizu wearing a purple jacket, blue jeans and black leather converse.

"The rest of you should be fine in what your wearing." Koneko stated.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Koneko explained.

"Why where are we going?" he asked.

"We're taking you to my aunt's house." Becca explained

"Will she be okay with that."

"Yeah I phoned before Koneko got here. I explained the situation, turns out she's a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Really?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah. Also word of warning, there are children who love the show."

"Alison?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god."

"He wont help."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Well Becca's cousin once said she liked a band and when I went there her room was plastered with posters and she had shirts the lot." Koneko explained.

"And if she loves this, we should be scared." Becca continued. "I'm just glad Atem isn't here."

"Why?"

"She's a major Chibishipper."

"Chibishipper?" Mokuba asked. She walked over and whispered into his ear and his face pailed. He proceded to tell the others.

"Quick question." Joey said.

"Yeah." Becca said.

"Do you guys 'ship'?"

"Sometimes." Yugi's face paled.

"Not puzzle. Mainly tender or angst"

"Theif or bronze for me." Koneko added.

"And they are?" They explained what they were, Ryo blushed and Marik looked like he was to be sick.

Becca rang the door bell and was greeted by a girl with long brown/blonde hair in 2 pontails.

"Hey Becky." Becca said to the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing here? And who are they?"

"No time to explain is your mum here."

"Yeah upstairs."

"Is Alison here?"

"No."

"Thank god."

"Why?" She didn't get an answer as they pushed past her upstairs and into Aunt Hazel's room. The woman was sat on the bed, her blond hair flowing down to the bed, and mahogany eyes glued to the tv screen on the wall.

"Hey." Becca said.

"Oh my god. You weren't lying were you? They're really here." She stood up and looked at them, she looked confused, then pulled Yugi's hat off and smiled.

"You guys can stay." The front door then opened and closed. Small foot steps were heard before a small, brown haired child ran through and latched herself onto Mokuba's arm.

"OMG MOKUBA KAIBA IS IN MY HOUSE!" she screamed.

"I'm guessing this is Alison." Becca nodded and Alison looked at him with malachite eyes.

"You know my name! That's sooooooo cool!" She said burying her head back into the younger Kaiba's arm.


	2. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
